Infinite Chaos, Part 1
Part One We open up on Vilgax's ship, particularly in Vilgax's throne room. Ultimate Kevin phases up from the ground. Ultimate Kevin: Saati has beaten your "unbeatable" assassin. You're going to thank me for killing your guy off. Vilgax: Why would you think I would let Eric Alloy kill Saati for us? He went on for a certain job. Ultimate Kevin: Explain. Vilgax: Well, you see, our Omnitrix has it's own DNA storage, so we lack half the aliens Saati has. I hired Eric so that he would link us to Primus. While Saati and Eric battled, I was able to catch the signal of Primus. And now, I can now turn my Bioids into 1,350 aliens more than Saati's 150. Ultimate Kevin: LOL. 150 aliens. So that is why this show is Ahmad 15. Vilgax: What? Ultimate Kevin: Oh, nothing. Vilgax: With the new aliens, we are ready to exterminate Saati!!! Theme Song! Ahmad is sleeping in his bed. He gets up and yawns. Ahmad: Ahh... It's another boring day... But wait, it's my birthday! Here's your Part, Ulti! He walks to the kitchen, where sausages and eggs are prepared for him on the table. His mother is washing dishes. (Ahmad): Good morning, mom. (Ahmad's mom): Enjoy your breakfast. Zein and Oussama are about to arrive. They want to patrol the town with you. (Ahmad, thinking): She didn't remember. He quickly sits down and eats his breakfast. Minutes later, he finishes eating and hears a knock on the door. He runs towards it and opens it, meeting Zein and Oussama. (Ahmad): Hey, guys. (Oussama): Hi. Um, I have to use the bathroom. (Ahmad): You know the saying. Go. Oussama dashes for the bathroom. (Zein): We should go. He's gonna take a long time in the bathroom. (Ahmad): Why? (Zein): Spicy food. Lots of it. (Ahmad): Okay. Let's go, then. They walk off, with Ahmad closing the door. Later, as they pass a toy store, a snake-like creature approaches. (Creature): I am Ssserpent, the sssnake that walksss like a man. Give me the Ultimatrixxx. (Ahmad): No, thanks. There is one thing I can give to you, though. A savage beating! He transforms into a mummy-like alien. (Ahmad): Ahmadmummy! Nah...Snare-oh! That's more like it! He lunges at Ssserpent, slapping him with his fragile mummy hands. (Ssserpent): Pathetic human! He spits venom at Snare-oh's hands, which melt and regenerate a second later. (Snare-oh): Zein, a little help here! He looks around for Zein. (Snare-oh): Zein? Yoo hoo! He kicks Ssserpent's chest. Ssserpent grabs Snare-oh and punches him. (Snare-oh): Argh! He transforms. (Eye Guy): Eye Guy! Ssserpent hisses. Eye Guy shoots laser at him, making him fall to the ground. (Eye Guy): Being a hero rocks! He kicks Ssserpent towards a wall. Ssserpent spits venom at his eyes. (Eye Guy): Ow! That burns! (Ssserpent): Ha ha ha! Sssay goodbye to your eyesssight! Eye Guy runs towards a fire hydrant and rips off the top, water gushing at his eyes. (Eye Guy): Phew. He shoots laser at Ssserpent's eye. He hisses in pain. (Eye Guy): That's what you get for almost makin' me blind! The police arrive and handcuff Ssserpent. (Eye Guy): You're welcome. He runs off. Later, Ahmad is walking around town. (Ahmad, sighing): No one remembered my birthday. Do they even care anymore? I guess I'll to celebrate it by myself. He walks into a restaurant serving only dairy food. (Ahmad, mouth watering): That's what I'm talkin' about! In the meantime at Ahmad's house, Ahmad's mom is talking to Oussama and Zein. There are balloons hung up on the walls and a 'Happy Birthday' sign taped in the middle of the living room. (Ahmad's mom): Everything's almost done. All we need from you two is a present. (Oussama): Okay, Mrs. Saati. He and Zein run out of the house, closing the door. They reach a gift store and enter it. (Oussama): Anything intriguing here? (Zein): I don't see anything. He and Oussama run to the back of the store and see a storybook titled The Regime. (Zein): Think he'll like it? (Oussama): He likes reading. Why not? They walk to the counter and pay the cashier money. As they are about to leave, Ultimate Kevin lands through the roof. (Zein): Run! (Ultimate Kevin): Oh, no, you don't! He summons vines, which trap the boys. (Oussama): What's wrong with you? You used to be a hero. I looked up to you! I thought you were cool, up to the point you murdered Ben 10! Ultimate Kevin brings his upper left fist to Oussama's face. (Ultimate Kevin): Don't ever speak about Tennyson! He pulls the duo out from the vines and carries them with him as he flies off. A little later at Ahmad's house, Ahmad's mom is talking to a few people, including her family members and Team B. (Ahmad's mom): ...and when he opens the door, yell 'surprise'. She turns off the lights and everyone hides. Outside, Ahmad is talking to himself. (Ahmad): Guess I'll have to spend today alone. He opens the door, surprised to see no one at home. The lights flick on and everyone jumps out from their hiding places. (Everyone except Ahmad): Happy birthday! (Ahmad): You guys...remembered? (Samia): Of course we did. You think we'd forget the birthday of the bearer of the Ultimatrix and our friend? (Ahmad): Thanks, everyone. (Imad): Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat! (Muhammad): After you, birthday boy. (Ahmad's mom): Wait, wait. Two guests are missing. (Imad): But who? (Tarek): Oussama and Zein. (Ahmad): Where are they? During that time in the Chimerian Hammer, Ultimate Kevin arrives with Oussama and Zein, unconscious. (Vilgax): Ah, Saati's companions. (Ultimate Kevin): You don't say. (Vilgax): Stay here while I attack Saati himself. (Ultimate Kevin): I answer to nobody. (Vilgax): You'll get your turn later, Osmosian. (Ultimate Kevin): Fine. (Vilgax): Bioids! His bioids arrive. He presses down on the Omnitrix, transforming his bioids into Jetray. Vilgax and the bioids exit the ship and land in Ahmad's house by crashing in, smashing the food. (Imad): Vilgax! (Vilgax): Ready to perish, Saati? (Ahmad): Not at all. (Vilgax): Too bad. He slaps on the Omnitrix twice, evolving his bioids to Ultimate Jetray, and then to Infinite Jetray. Ahmad and co stare at them in awe. (Vilgax): Behold, the terror of the Infinite forms! Everyone but Ahmad and the members of Team B run out. (Ahmad): I'll only ask this once. Where are my friends? (Vilgax): Fool. I will not answer that. The Infinite Jetrays charge at the heroes. Ahmad reaches for his Ultimatrjx, but Vilgax shoots laser at it, and it emits sparks of energy everywhere. (Ahmad): What did you do, man? He tries transforming, but turns into a chubby yellow alien. (The Worst): The Worst! (Vilgax): You will all perish! Part 2 Muhammad: Is that it? Vilgax: You seem to be underestimating. Vilgax brings down the dial of his Omnitrix, and the bioids turn into Humungousaur, then evolve into Ultimate Humungousaur. Before anybody can say anything, Vilgax brings down the dial again, and all the Bioids turn into Infinite Humungousaur Bioids. Everybody gasps. Muhammad: Me and my big mouth. TO BE CONTINUED...